


Verde, que te quiero verde

by lonely_night



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, they both need hugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: “Me llamo Federico”, le dice. Julián aferra al nombre como una vela en obscuridad.Cómo la presencia de Lorca ayuda a Julián en más maneras que una.
Relationships: Federico García Lorca & Julián Martínez, Federico García Lorca/Julián Martínez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Verde, que te quiero verde

Julián no entiende por qué el hombre aparece en sus sueños.

La primera vez que se miran, se encuentra encantado por sus ojos, ojos que buscan por algo en los adentros de Julián. Quiere pedirle para qué busca, pero cuando abre su boca el hombre gira su cabeza para mirar enfrente. Para mirar a la escena de todas sus pesadillas: la escena de la muerte de su esposa, de Maite.

Esperan juntos en el banco y la incertidumbre que siente Julián aumenta. Quiere pedir a este hombre con los ojos brillantes y la voz tan tierna quién es, si entiende que está viendo el evento peor y lo más secreto en su vida.

Pero encuentra que su compañía es como una manta suave y su boca ni quiere abrir por preguntarle qué razón tiene por estar en su pesadilla. Esta incapacidad de hablar le hace enfadado, pero cuando el desconocido empieza a tararear Julián no quiere gritar, quiere llorar.

No sabe si sea correcto para llamar al hombre un desconocido. Julián está cierto que recordaría un hombre así, pero a pesar de eso, tiene una idea extraña en su cabeza que ya le ha conocido desde años.

Cuando Julián se despierta tiene lágrimas en sus ojos como siempre, pero no llora con la tristeza. Está envuelto por calma y llora porque no entiende por qué.

Sus ojos chocolates atraversan sus sueños, ojos curiosos tal que son simpáticos, llenos de una cierta ligereza. La sonrisa dulce del hombre parece estar quemada en la mente de Julián.

“Me llamo Federico”, le dice. Julián aferra al nombre como una vela en obscuridad.

En el pasado, la noche era un tiempo para temer, pero ahora se transforma en algo tan preciosa que Julián va a la cama una hora más temprana que normal, con un fuego excitado en su vientre que intenta ignorar.

Por dos días después Julián sueña casi el sueño exacto, hay sólo dos diferencias, los ojos del hombre crecen cada más curiosos, y también, Julián empieza sentir el calor de Federico lo mismo en sueño que después de despertarse.

*

Cuando Salvador les da su próxima misión Julián se siente un poco fastidiado. Sabe que es egoísta para sentirse así pero se preocupa que las noches largas que vienen con las horas de investigación cuando comienza una misión nueva van a afectar el tiempo que tiene para soñar del hombre que le da tanto confort en sus pesadillas. Preocupa más por la noche inevitable cuando no aparece el hombre y cuando tendría que rendirse a la solidaridad de nuevo.

Sin embargo, la misión le sorpresa.

Los ojos de Julián están fijados en la escena del teatro, o más preciso, en un actor particular.

Puede verle tan claro, lo mismo de sus sueños, su rostro siempre iluminado por una luz dorada, mismo si no hay ventanas ni luz.

El hombre, Federico García Lorca, Julián entiende con una oleada de emoción, tiene la presencia tranquila, pero sus ojos tienen la misma actividad inteligente que siempre.

Lorca no les ha dado cuenta durante su conversación con el guionista, y por eso Julián es agradecido. No puede dejar de mirarle, con boca casi abierta, tanto que Amelia entiende, “¿no es con el que soñaste?”

“El mismo,” responde sin mirarla, incapaz de arrancar sus ojos del hombre expresivo, vestido en todo blanco, que le confusa tanto.

Incluso cuando el guionista desmaya, Julián es lento para reaccionar, y cuando Lorca le dice en toda inocencia que puede tomarle a su habitación para que el guionista pueda descansar, unos pensamientos lejos de inocentes corren a través del mente de Julián y no puede dejarse de mirarle en sorpresa.

Julián estudia al hombre tanto como pueda sin estar obvio y cuando Federico entra la habitación Julián ve que camina con una facilidad que le da confort. A pesar de esto, su cuerpo entero parece parar cuando Julián se introduce, y en un instante se siente vulnerable. ¿No puede ser posible que Lorca le conoce en sueños también?

Pero sabe que tiene que ser verdad cuando da cuenta que Lorca le estudia, no con ojo clinical pero con cara confusa y curiosa.

¿Usted y yo no hemos visto antes?” Le pregunta, con voz baja, y con demasiado rapidez la situación siente íntima. Julián siente piel de gallinas, “no, no. Debe de confundirme con otra persona.”

“Me extraña. Soy de los que cuando ven una cara no se olvida.”

Lorca mira en sus ojos como busca en su alma y Julián se siente un poco culpable por haber mentido. Supone que Lorca sabe.

*

Más tarde, Julián descansa con un cafe en la cantina del ministerio después de que los otros han partido.

Quiere conocer a este hombre misterioso con quién comparta sus sueños.

Pasa horas y días leyendo sus poemas y obras de teatro, se deja estar cubierto en las palabras sencillas, valientes, ricas en vida. Sus obras respiran, tienen color y espacio.

Julián siente mientras que lea.

Siente mucho.

Y después de esto, sueña.

Vea verde y sueña de Federico.

El hombre le acompaña, a veces en silencio y sólo con su presencia física, tan tranquilo, pero su figura parece susurrar a Julián las palabras de calma. Su figura radia la vida. Julián suponga que debe ser un malo porque siente tan vivo en una escena de muerte, pero está agradecido todo lo mismo.

Siempre dicen las mismas cosas, hablan en el círculo repetitivo del sueño. Fastidia a Julián, que quiere decir mucho más, pero involuntariamente siempre pasan los mismos eventos- tal es la naturaleza de los sueños.

Está lo más agradecido por la única acción física entre ellos.

“Me llamo Federico”.

“Julián”, le dice, y en los ojos de Lorca puede ver su comprensión. Lorca le conoce.

Cuando dan un apretón de manos Julián gira su cara hacia la cara de Lorca en el momento exacto que el coche choca con Maite.

Por la primera vez Julián no lo ve.

Cuando se despierta por la noche quinta o sexta de estos sueños Julián no está llorando.

*

Amelia y Alonso disfrutan el progreso de la película en la residencia de los estudiantes pero el mente de Julián no puede concentrar bien, y cuando Lorca se sienta en el asiento cerca de él se hace difícil hacer nada a parte de respirar. Escucha a Lorca con una intensidad que le choca. Las palabras del hombre son melodicas, y Julián está sorprendido para descubrir que, incluso cuando hace broma, Federico habla con voz suave y calma. Pero no es una sorpresa que sus bromas son tan graciosas como son inteligentes y Julián ríe cada vez. Se encuentra que sonríe más fácilmente estos días.

Es difícil por él cuando Federico le dice que ama a Dalí, y más duro cuando Julián ve como Dalí le trata, a veces como un amante pero a veces como fuese perro sumiso pero ingenuo.

Cuando busca en la habitación de Dalí no siente culpable.

Su corazón duele por Federico, especialmente cuando Julián quiere ponerse de rodillas y adorar al hombre.

Su rostro no muestra nada de esto pero está cierto que el otro hombre puede leerlo en sus ojos, como parece que puede leer todo.

“Tú vienes del futuro, ¿verdad?”

Es la primera vez que le pregunta y Julián hace su mejor esfuerzo para que Federico no pregunte otra vez porque no cree que pueda mentir dos veces a este hombre puro. Pero continúa hablar de su pesadilla y Julián no puede respirar. Traga secamente pero sus ojos son llenos del agua. Los ojos obscuros de Lorca buscan en sus ojos y Julián sabe que puede ver su pena- es reflejado en los ojos del hombre en frente de él. Entiende con emoción que da pena a Federico para causarle dolor. “¿Has soñado tú conmigo?” Federico le pregunta con ternura.

Cuando aparece Dalí, Lorca salta de sorpresa y Julián llega a estar presente en su entorno de nuevo.

Julián se acostumbra de ver a Lorca detrás de él como una sombra reconfortante, sus trajes siempre blancos le dan una cierta luz a sus días en la residencia, pero le gusta lo más cuando Lorca y Amelia, Alonso y él-mismo tienen el tiempo para ver el progreso de los actores en la etapa. Julián puede sentarse cerca del hombre iluminado y bañarse en su pureza, su luz tranquila, puede verle recitando el guión con su voz y respirando el escenario con sus ojos. Lorca parece inhalar la escena con su intensidad, y por Julián es una vista maravillosa que siente honorado de ver.

Cuando recibe la carta, Federico está allí, y en sus brazos, llorar no es una vergüenza.

*

Julián es apegado a Lorca y no puede negarlo, ni a los otros, ni a Salvador, su jefe, y encuentra que no quiere negarlo. “Lorca es de puta madre, pero no puedo evitar que lo asesinen”, grita.

Se siente inútil, atrapado por el Ministerio en este juego de reglas, reglas patéticas, reglas sin cambio, reglas que no valen nada si no puede salvar a Federico, la luz que ha estado acompañándole en todos partes, mismo en sus sueños.

Encuentra que cuando toda la acción y traición ha pasado con Irene, ni tiene el esfuerzo para discutir con Alonso cuando dice que Lorca le quiere. Duele su corazón demasiado para decirle, “no. Él está enamorado de Dalí y lo estaría bastantes años.”

No dice que lo gustaría si fuese como sugirió Alonso, no dice que quiere que reconocer a Federico en otro tiempo, un tiempo después de Dalí, no dice que está enamorado de Federico sí-mismo, y que cree que va a estar así por bastantes años.

Sólo puede recitarles el poema premonitoria de Lorca sobre su muerte. Siente que un poco de su corazón se rompe con cada palabra que dice.

*

“Por el futuro,”

“Y por el talento.”

Brindan juntos otra vez con una intimidad que choque el corazón de Julián.

“Julián, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?”

“Claro.”

Julián sabe lo que quiere pasar pero sabe también que pide demasiado de Federico para rogarle por lo imposible.

“Tú también te vas, ¿verdad?”

Julián sabe que es inútil esconder las cosas del hombre porque puede leerle como un de sus poemas, pero intenta todo lo mismo, “¿por qué lo dices?”

“Porque tienes carita de adiós,”

“¿Tanto se me nota?”

Sospecha que no es porque sus emociones son obvias pero más porque Federico sabe bien cómo buscar en sus ojos para verlas. “Pues sí. Puede que no volvamos a vernos,” le dice con el corazón fracturando. Sabe que Lorca no va a vivir para cumplir cuarenta años.

Federico le mira bien con sus ojos simpáticos y una sonrisa que consuela, “no estés tan seguro; aún nos quedan los sueños.” Julián no puede responder porque siente que, por unos momentos, su vientre ha llenado con temor porque, ¿cómo va a sobrevivir si Lorca deja de aparecer en sus pesadillas?

“Anoche imaginé un poema,” continúa, y su atención regresa al presente, al hombre brillante enfrente de él, “el sueño va sobre el tiempo, flotando como un velero…,” toma una pausa y Julián no puede resistir, los sentimientos de tristeza y temor suben en sus adentros,

“Nadie puede abrir semillas en el corazón del sueño.”

Pausa la melodía de Federico y abre sus ojos, confundido. “¿Pero cómo puedes saber un poema que imaginé anoche?”

Julián no dice nada: no puede.

“Tú vienes del futuro, ¿verdad?”

Los ojos excitados de Federico buscan en su cara con un intensidad que le hace sentir transparente, como si su alma entera fuese disponible a Federico como una página blanca que Federico da color y palabras, caricias tiernas de un bolígrafo, escribiendo palabras del amor una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que la flor verde en sus adentros que pensaba estar muerta después de Maite, crece y crece y Julián quiere escribir sus palabras en los cielos.

Julián no habla por unos minutos. No necesita: Lorca puede entenderle completamente.

Tarda mucho en hablar pero dice la única palabra que sabe con certidumbre ser pura, “Federico…”. Los ojos del otro hombre buscan en su alma con una cierta locura, como busca por algo para guardar con él durante los tiempos obscuros que se enfrente. Julián intenta mostrarle todo con sus ojos pero no puede decir más que “adiós, amigo.”

Federico le mira con confusión y incertidumbre, como no ha encontrado exactamente lo que busca, y cuando Julián ya no puede mirarle, le tira en abrazo.

Siente sus emociones en conflicto adentro de sí-mismo y lucha fuertemente contra las lágrimas que se amenaza.

Acaricia el dorso de su cuello y le mira por un tiempo demasiado corto, intentando quemar en su memoria los lunares en su cara que parecen como estrellas. Quiere guardar este imagen de Federico con sus ojos curiosos y sonrisa suave para agarrar en su mente por todo de tiempo.

“Despídeme de los demás,” y con toda su fuerza restante se va de Federico.

*

Por días, meses y años después, Federico aparece en los sueños de Julián.

Continúa darle confort y un sentido de calma cuando todo es tenso, y Julián continúa amarle más y más cada noche.

No aparece todo el tiempo, pero cuando sí, no pasan las cosas recurrentes; a veces hablan de las cosas de Lorca, a veces de la poesía, a veces de los pensamientos de Julián, otras veces no hablan de nada, simplemente existen.

Federico nunca ha aparecido otra vez a la escena de la muerte de Maite, y por esto Julián está agradecido. Habla con Federico en parques verdes que nunca ha visto antes, en las habitaciones de grandes monumentos viejos, en las calles donde ocurren fiestas, y la vida florece en todos sus colores.

Una vez, y sólo una vez, Julián ve la muerte de Federico. Le toma unas noches con un Federico feliz, tranquilo y tan vivo que puede ser en sueños, susurrando unas palabras de consuelo para dormir tranquilo de nuevo.

Pero las noches que Julián valora sobre todas son las noches en cuales encontrarse en su dormitorio. Julián prueba decirle y mostrarle todo lo que no dijo durante su tiempo con él en la residencia. Tiene suerte que los sueños siempre son claros y vivos- no sienten como sueños pero como la realidad, lo que dice Federico unas veces. Julián escribe sus palabras del amor con sus dedos en el piel suave de la espalda de Federico. Son pálidas en contrasto de las palabras expresivas y vivas de Federico pero todavía expresan su amor. Verdad que Julián encuentra que expresa mejor su amor con sus toques y sus labios, y Federico responde con sus gemidos de placer y sus ojos de querer.

Una noche, cuándo están en su dormitorio, Federico le mira con una expresión indescriptible, “tengo la idea que vamos a vernos otra vez”, le dice.

“¿Quieres decir en esta vida?” Julián le pregunta, la confusión y esperanza suben en sus adentros.

“Sí, creo que sí. Tuve un premonición.” Lorca sonríe suavemente y sus ojos continúan brillando con una felicidad pero también con una cierta tristeza, “creo que tengo que irme, Julián.”

Julián frunce el ceño, su corazón pesado “no, Federico, no entiendo. No me deje, cariño, por favor.” Entiende sin saber por qué que Federico ya no va a continuar aparecer en sus sueños. Una desesperación crece en su voz, involuntaria.

Los ojos de Lorca continuan brillar pero Julián no está cierto si es a causa de felicidad, tristeza o porque llora Julián sí-mismo, y todo parece brillar cuando lloramos.

“Adiós amante.”

Cuando, un día en el futuro, Julián le ve otra vez, Federico le mira con sus ojos simpáticos y misteriosos, y una sonrisa feliz. Julián camina hacia su luz.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer! Quiero admitir que no soy española nativa entonces si hago errores dime porfa! Gracias xox


End file.
